Satori Tendō
|Tendō Satori}} is a third year middle blocker in Shiratorizawa Academy. He is often referred to as the by other teams. Appearance Tendō has spiky, bright red hair, with eyebrows of a corresponding color. He also has large, downturned eyes giving him a sleepy looking expression. His pupils are small and dark red, while the ends of his mouth curve into a slight smile. He sports the standard Shiratorizawa uniform, is tall standing at 6' 2" and has a medium build. Personality He is cheerful and loud, though a bit sardonic. Tendō enjoys teasing both his teammates and opponents, usually annoying the latter. However, when he gets into the game, he becomes a different, more intimidating person, relishing the look of defeat on people's faces when they are denied. He is also extremely confident in his blocking abilities (referred to a guess block) as his guesses are nearly always correct. However, throughout the game he learns that his guesses sometimes may not be correct, and Hinata can read through them as well. On another note, he does seem pretty kind and generous on occasions, such as when he asked Ushijima if they could let Hinata sleep in a room at the first years intensive training camp at Shiratorizawa Academy, or trying to cheer up Goshiki when he started crying. Background He is currently in his third year of high school in Shiratorizawa Academy and plays as a middle blocker on the Boys' Volleyball Team. Tendō uses the guess block because it makes him happy since he gets to see his opponents looking up at him desperately. He has a high success rate with this blocking style due to his analytical skills and predictions. He also greatly values the fun aspect of volleyball. As an elementary student, he was called a monster for his looks also probably due to the meaning of his name (Satori refers to a Yokai) and was told he couldn't join the volleyball team by other students because of that. Using his guess block, he was able to block the spike of one of his bullies. This event made him feel happy and he continued to use his unique blocking technique to feel that way again despite much opposition until high school. Since his guess block got a lot of points, the Shiratorizawa coach let him join the team without resistance. Plot Spring High Preliminary Arc In the anime, he appears right as the Spring High begins. In the manga, he doesn't appear until the Shiratorizawa vs Karasuno match. Tendō entered the stadium with his team for their match against Karasuno. As both sides were warming up, Hinata accidentally sent a ball over to Shiratorizawa. Ohira picked it up for him and after Hinata left, Tendō teased Ohira, saying that Hinata must've nicknamed him "Benkei" due to his looks. As the match was about to start, Tendō approached Ushijima and reminded him that the team would be counting on him. The members of both teams were soon introduced to the audience before the game began. Shiratorizawa won the first set easily. During the break, Tendō asked Ushijima if he knew Hinata and the latter replied affirmatively. However, to Tendō's surprise, Ushijima replied that he hated Hinata due to his baseless self-confidence. The second set then began and Kageyama and Hinata tried to perform their famous quick. It was completely blocked by Tendō who stated happily that if the two wanted to get to Ushijima, they had to pass him first. He then went on to block all of Karasuno's attacks but was finally stopped by Kageyama's new tactic of disguising his movements. Hinata spiked the ball right over Tendō's head and Tendō complimented Kageyama sarcastically. Tendō then switched to fake blocking to distract Karasuno, allowing Ushijima to score. Soon, Karasuno substituted in Tsukishima who Tendō instantly pointed out as "that average guy." Tendō tried spiking, but Tsukishima blocked it right down, introducing himself as "that average guy". He stated that the one-man time difference might work on Hinata, but it won't work on him, his condescending attitude annoying Tendō. He angrily shouted that all Karasuno first years annoyed him, but Tsukishima was the worst. Nearing the end of the second set, Kageyama was about to toss again, and Tendō thought confidently that he would set to number 3 but to his shock, he was wrong. However, Shiratorizawa wasn't going to lose yet, and Tendō soon successfully pulled off a spike. He celebrated, thinking that his team had won, but Ushijima reminded him that they still had two more points left. Statistics Tendō believes that blocking isn't the art of stopping an opponent, but is the art of knocking down the ball. He is an extremely skilled blocker who bases his blocks on his intuition and reading, which is known as guess blocking. In other words, he reads the attack before the toss is thrown and jumps almost entirely on intuition; his guesses are usually always accurate. No matter how minuscule the opponents' signals (glances, leg movements, ball handling, etc) are, as soon as Tendō discovers them, he will be able to block all the spikes. What's more, he usually intends to "commit block" all of his opponents and uses his block to score points and won't let the opponent get the chance to attack. He stated that about "since spikers look up at the spot to find the target of the intended spike", which make many spiker's attacks a telegraph to him. He also has incredibly quick reflexes and once used his foot to save a ball. He did the same during the final of Nationals Qualifiers to stop Hinata's Diagonal spike. Jumping Reach: 327 cm Relationships Shiratorizawa Academy Tendō gets along with almost everyone on the team due to his easy-going nature. He calls Ushijima by his first name, but the latter doesn't seem to mind. Not only Ushijima, but Tendō also prefers calling the rest of his teammates by their given name. Tendō is also usually the person in charge of breaking up disputes between the kōhais, namely Shirabu and Goshiki. Despite his lax nature, he has been shown to be nit-picky when it comes to Kawanishi's blocking. Wakatoshi Ushijima Tendō admires Ushijima's spiking form and often gives friendly gestures towards him. However, when Tendō talks to Ushijima, their conversations are very one-sided due to Ushijima's simplistic nature and Tendo's enthusiasm. This doesn't stop Tendō from talking though. They do seem to be close. After closing the gap between Shiratoirizawa and Karasuno in the 4th set, Ushijima quoted Tendō. Following their match against Karasuno, Tendō told Ushijima that he was looking forward to seeing him on TV in the future and be able to say that he was Ushijima's best friend. Eita Semi Tendō and Semi seem to have a banter-based friendship. Tendō occasionally calls Semi by his nickname "Semisemi," much to the latter's dismay. Tendō teases Semi about his fashion sense and Semi is critical of his forwardness. Despite this, the two of them keep each other in check when either gets riled up too much. Trivia *Favorite Food: Chocolate ice cream. *Current Concern: None of his teammates wants to talk to him about Shōnen Jump. *His star sign is Taurus. *Even though he thought the movie was scary, Tendō watched The Ring because he thought the actress who played Sadako was cute. *During a Haikyū! manga extra, he named a blocking move Shooting Star but it was shown to be unsuccessful. *He has the second smallest appetite out of all the characters in the series. *'Nomenclature': **Satori (覚) - Consciousness; refers to a mythical creature that can read minds **Tendō (天童) - Heaven Child Quotes *"Y'know, I already figured Karasuno's rookies for a bunch of aggravating little snots, but you take the cake!" - To Kei Tsukishima, *"What is it -♪- that breaks with a crickety-crack? Your heart of course!♪" - To Eita Semi, *"The coolest thing about blocking is to just knock the ball down!" - To Eita Semi, *"Aha! Marvel at the wonderful Tendō Satori!!" - *"It's miracle boy Wakaaaaatoshi!!!" - *''"Olololo?"'' - *''"Jump towards the direction that smells like satisfaction."'' - *''"Jump for it Taichi"''- *''"How's that line go again? "If you wanna beat Wakatoshi-kun, gotta go through me first. M'kay?"'' - To Shōyō Hinata, *''"Ah, but y'see? Blocking isn't about stopping people. It's about spiking their hit back at them."'' - To Tsutomu Goshiki, *''"Tsutomu, pinch off the line."'' - To Tsutomu Goshiki, *''"Whoooo! I am in the grove today!"'' - To himself, *''"Today... I'm at 120 percent!"'' -To himself, References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club Category:Middle Blockers Category:3rd Year